This invention relates to a tool for lifting the grate of a barbecue grill and, more particularly, to a lifting tool which captures selected bars of the grate for safer and more secure lifting of the grate.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for lifting, carrying, or cleaning the grate of a barbecue grill. Although assumably effective in operation, such devices are not adapted to tightly secure the grate to the lifting device so as to minimize the risk of the grate being dislodged from the tool during lifting or transport. This disadvantage is particularly dangerous when a user is attempting to lift or move a heavy or hot grate.
It is therefore desirable to have a grill lifting tool which can receive multiple bars of a grate for enhanced leverage when lifting or transporting the grate. It is further desirable to have a lifting tool which can be coupled to a grate to prevent the grate from falling during lifting or transport. It is also desirable to have an improved lifting tool which can be used to clean the bars of the grate.